


24 days of spring

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hopefully not too OOC, Short Chapters, and they need more content, i love them..., so here u go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: 24 spring themed ra*bits stories





	1. Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally gonna be 35 stories, and one day I may continue to work on it, which is why I'll keep it at out of 35, but for now I just don't really want to. I might work on other ra*bits stuff but yea sorry abour that

They couldn't find a quiet place to map out their next song and choreography, so Hajime suggested they just go outside, since the weather was finally starting to feel like spring. While Hajime observed the blooming trees and Tomoya chased Mitsuru down when he refused to just walk, Nazuna focused on finding the perfect spot to lay out the blanket and begin working (in Nazuna’s mind the best spot was the shadiest spot). He found that spot under the largest tree, already full and green, as ready for spring as they were.

Once he laid the blanket out and the three underclassmen finally sat down, he decided he really had found the perfect spot; the sun wasn't directly on them, a pleasant breeze blew by whenever it started to feel too warm, and the sunlight that broke through the leaves speckled the ground and his friends, shining down on their laughing figures just as they had shone on him.


	2. Birth

“They're so small! I bet I could fit all of them in my hands!” Mitsuru said, marveling at the rabbits that couldn't be more than a couple hours old.

“Well don't actually try it, that'll just stress them out,” Tomoya sighed, though he couldn't stop smiling no matter what, “They are tiny though, it makes it hard to believe they'll grow much bigger.”

“Since Tomoya-kun found them, does he get to name them all?” Asked Hajime, giggling as he remembered Tomoya bolting into the Ra*bits practice room, face lit up as he told them he had something very important to show them.

“Me?” Tomoya asked, “That's a lot though, and I probably couldn't come up with good names anyway.”

“Why don't we do it together then?” Nazuna suggested, “We can start with this spotty one on the left…”

With that they forgot about practice that day, but it was an important task after all.


	3. Bloom

Hajime hummed contently as he went over each row with the tin watering can, making sure each flower got only what it needed. With spring finally here he could garden outside in the earth, rather than confine his plants to pots and troughs. 

He was distracted from his flowers and song when he heard his name being called, and he turned to see his three unit mates walking in his direction, eager to see the flowers Hajime so excitedly messaged them about. He smiled at them and waved, placing the watering can down to greet them.


	4. Open Windows

Mitsuru and Nazuna stood by the classroom door while Tomoya and Hajime put the finishing touches on a project they were doing for class. To Mitsuru, however, 5 minutes was basically an hour, and he felt like he had been standing in the hot room forever now. Nazuna sensed his impatience and gently elbowed him in the side.  
Though he was annoyed for a second, the nudge startled him enough to snap him out of the small daze he’d been in and make him realize that he could fix this (the heat, that is)! He dashed into the classroom, ignoring Nazuna’s small “What are you doing?” and opening the window, the wind already finding its way inside and causing the curtains to sway.

“Mitsuru,” Tomoya said, turning to Mitsuru, “We'll only be a couple more minutes, stop trying to jump out the window!”

“I'm not!” He retorted, “It was too warm in here, I felt like I was about to melt!” He turned away from Tomoya to stick his head out the window, “It feels better now, doesn't it?”

“It does, actually,” Hajime smiled, “I was thinking it was getting too stuffy, but we're so close to being done I didn't wanna get distracted by moving.”

“If you guys want, we could practice outside today,” Nazuna said, going in to join Mitsuru at the open window, “It's breezy enough, I think it would be fun!”

They all agreed eagerly, and Tomoya finally wrote down the last fact they needed before putting the marker away and turning to follow his friends.


	5. Taking a Walk

As their leader, it was Nazuna’s job to recognize not only his unit's strength, but also their weaknesses. He had known for a while that their biggest issue had been stamina, so before it got too hot in the summer, he wanted to go ahead and get endurance training out of the way. He had them meet whenever they all could during the week to run laps in the park, and challenged them to beat their record every time.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of them. Even when they were doubled over panting and Nazuna thought they might throw up, they always wanted to try again, determined to prove that they were more than just cute faces; they were serious about being idols. It made Nazuna even happier to watch them celebrate once he proudly displayed the stopwatch to show how they’ve beaten their best. Hajime’s normally the first to collapse onto the grass, laughing breathlessly, then joined by the other two, patting and holding each other despite being sweaty. 

Nazuna had been unsure about leading his own unit at first, but he now knew that even on his worst days, they would be able to pick up the pace just fine, and that Ra*bits was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more like taking a run rather than a walk but u get it


	6. Barbecue

Nazuna had been preparing for a couple of weeks now, between asking his dad for advice and practicing grilling multiple types of meats (even if they only planned to eat burgers). He thought it was a bit belittling when his father told him he’d definitely need practice before he served barbecue to his friends, especially considering that Nazuna had cooked before. It turned out that a grill was very different from an oven, and it was all too easy to burn things (plus cleaning it afterwards was no fun either).

The day had gone great though. The meat turned out fine, the weather couldn’t have been better, and there were smiles all around. When Tomoya asked him why he did this, he just shrugged, suggesting that they didn’t need a reason to get together and do something fun or new. 

By the time the sky turned orange, the four of them were sat on the grass, worn out from a day full of goofing off and playing. Even though their lungs burned, they still had the energy to laugh at the simplest things, like Tomoya joking about how they may be too fat to be idols now, or Mitsuru putting flowers in Hajime’s hair. Nazuna allowed himself to lay down, and he tried not to doze off in the sweet smelling grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was probably a little too suburban-american-esque but like. spring barbecue who doesn't love it


	7. Puddles

It had rained for the third time this week, but this time it stopped before school got out, thankfully. Mitsuru excitedly suggested that they all do something together, since it was already forecasted to rain the next couple of days. 

On their way to a cafe they chose to eat at, Mitsuru would not stop hopping into puddles, no matter how much Nazuna or Tomoya scolded him. Out of nowhere, Hajime joined Mitsuru, rolling up his pants similar to how he did before hopping along not far behind. When Tomoya asked him why, he laughed, explaining how Mitsuru looked like he was having so much fun that he couldn’t help himself. 

Before they knew it, Tomoya and Nazuna found themselves falling under the same happy spell.


	8. Ice Cream

Nazuna was the kind to eat ice cream in the winter. It being his favourite food, he just couldn’t resist. So naturally, he ended up going out for it even more once the weather began to warm, and he could invite his friends without seeming strange. 

He and Hajime laughed about them both getting strawberry, and Tomoya dabbed chocolate off of Mitsuru’s nose only to have Mitsuru point out that his was dripping, prompting Tomoya to quickly lick it up. 

A warm day and his best friends; Nazuna was really grateful for the springtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is like three sentences I haven't been feeling well ;( next ones will be longer I promise!!!


	9. Scent

Back at the garden tending to the flowers, Hajime’s favourite thing to do after school or practice. Tomoya had tagged along with him this time, since he had nothing to do but didn’t really feel like going home.

“You can smell it from all the way back there.” Tomoya remarked as we watched Hajime water, “It really does feel like spring around here.”

“Right?” Hajime agreed, setting the watering can aside and standing up straight, “Gardening is the best way to get into the spring mood! After a long and stressful winter, it’s nice to be able to relax with them again…”

“You really love flowers, ,huh?” Not that Tomoya didn’t know that. Hajime’s had a green thumb since middle school, taking care of the plants even there.  
“They’re really calming,” he inhaled deeply through his nose, “Their scent especially. When I smell them, it feels like my problems just melt away, even if just for a second.”

Tomoya smiled, “Yeah, you’re really into that kind of thing.” He sighed, before also breathing in deeply, “But I know what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its only two of them this time :< there are a couple other duo chapters, but it'll mostly be all four of them


	10. Dandelion

They decided to sit outside for lunch again, enjoying their food and making small talk about how their days were going. The conversation soon shifted to the next concert they were to perform, and like with every live there was lots of excitement and lots of anxiety.

Nazuna knew by now not to get too worked up over it, in the end a live was a live, and they would perform like they did every time. Still, they’ve had their fair share of mistakes, and he knew a lot could go wrong beyond that as well.

A dandelion dancing in the wind caught his eye, still young and white with a few seeds already blowing off of it. He smiled as he reached down to pick it. He knew it was childish, and that he was supposed to be the mature adult of Ra*bits, but he thought that maybe if he made a wish and felt like something was on their side, he can relax just a little, and bring that same peace to his friends.


	11. Barefoot

Even if it wasn’t quite hot enough to swim, which Hajime was fine with given he didn’t know how to swim that well anyway, the beach became a popular hangout place in the spring, and usually had a good amount of activity.

Ra*bits got there just in time, however, when the sun was beginning to set and the number of people thinned. Hajime couldn’t help but stop in his tracks when he looked to the horizon, never having seen the sky so brilliant before. What broke his trance was the tide washing over his tennis shoes before creeping back into the ocean, surprising him and causing him to back up.

“Oh no, my shoes!” He cried, crouching down to check on them, “I don’t want to have to buy another pair…”

“You alright?” Tomoya asked, “I’m sure they’re still fine, it’s not like they were submerged for long.” 

“I think they’re okay.” He sighed before standing up straight, “They’re already kind of old, which is why I was worried.”

“I guess you really haven’t grown much since middle school.” Tomoya chuckled.

“Hajime-chan! Why don’t you just take them off!” Mitsuru said as he ran up to Hajime, almost crashing right into him, “It’s getting chilly out, but the water feels really good on your feet, and the waves feel so cool!”

“We don’t have any towels…”

“It’s just our feet! And even if they get all sandy we can use the foot wash they have here!” He tugged on Hajime’s arm and gave his biggest puppy-dog eyes, “Come ooooon come into the ocean with me!” He quickly turned to Tomoya, who looked just as concerned as Hajime, “You too, Tomo-chin!”

“I-” Tomoya was about to protest, until his attention was caught by Nazuna, who stood where the water reached his ankles, a pair of shoes in each hand, “Oh, Nii-chan’s already out there.”

“Yeah!” Mitsuru turned and put his hands to his mouth, forming a little megaphone with his hands, “Nii-chaaaaan! Tell Tomo-chan and Hajime-chan to have fun with us!”

Nazuna turned and smiled, before heading in their direction, “The water really does feel nice!” He told them, “Come on, it’s not everyday we come here, there’s no point in just walking on the sand.”

Tomoya and Hajime looked at each other one more time, before giving in and taking their shoes off. 

“Yaaay!” Mitsuru grabbed Tomoya’s hand this time, “Let’s go find fish!” He dashed, leaving Tomoya nearly falling over as he tried to keep up.

“Mitsuru! I’m not as fast as you! And what do you mean find fish, how deep are we going?”

“As deep as it takes!”

“What!?”

Nazuna laughed out loud watching those two before looking at Hajime, “Wanna collect sea shells? We can find all the biggest and prettiest ones and put them just out of reach of the tide.”

Hajime’s eyes lit up, “That sounds nice! I could bring some to my siblings too, they really love the beach.”

They went far along the shore, picking up any sea shell that spoke to them before they heard a loud splash and an angry “Mitsuru!” Followed by a casual “My bad!” and at that point Nazuna decided it was getting dark anyway, so he called everyone together to wash their feet and start heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long, and if it feels more like summer than spring lol
> 
> The beach is kind of cool any time of the year, and I don't really know where else they would just go barefoot haha


	12. Easter

Mitsuru didn’t like work, since for him that usually meant either sitting at a desk mulling over problems that don’t make sense or standing still trying to sell people something when Ra*bits agrees to help Hajime with his part-time jobs. 

This job, however, was one he had been looking forward to. Outside in a huge, green field, running from place to place to hide pastel eggs for a local parks easter egg hunt! He never thought he could have this much fun working, and in fact it didn’t even feel like he was working!

“You’ve really got your work cut out for you this time around, huh Mitsuru-chin?” Nazuna smiled, watching Mitsuru run and jump from bush to bush, tree to tree.

“Yeah!” He laughed before he reached into his basket and realized that he had run out of eggs, “Aw, I’m already out!” 

“Why don’t you take some of mine?” Offered Hajime, holding his basket out in front of him, “I still have the most out of all of us, I don’t think I’m very good at this…”

“It’s not like you need to hide them that well,” Tomoya said as he placed an egg at the base of a tree, “The kids participating are preschoolers anyway.”

“Right…” Hajime said, looking from Tomoya to Mitsuru, “You seem really good at this, so why don’t we hide them together?”

“Yaaaay! Hiding eggs with Hajime-chan!” He grabbed two eggs in each hand before sprinting forward, causing Hajime to call out for him to wait and dash after him.


	13. April Showers

“Mitsuru, if you’re not gonna stay under the umbrella, would you put your hood up?!” Yelled Tomoya, who was once again left alone under his umbrella as Mitsuru began to run for the second time.

“It’s weird to see someone so active in weather like this…” Nazuna said, looking to the light grey sky.

Hajime chuckled next to him, “It’s just like Mitsuru-kun to not get deterred by anything.”

Mitsuru stopped in his tracks and turned to face them, “It’s not even raining hard, this is a light shower!” He laughed, spinning around, “It feels good, since it was so warm earlier today!”

“It’ll help the flowers bloom too.” Hajime lilted, skipping a little. 

“Plus the air smells really good after an April shower,” Nazuna grinned, “even if it gets a little humid.”

“Don’t enjoy it too much,” Tomoya sighed, “We don’t need anyone to get sick because they were playing in the rain.” He said, obviously glaring at Mitsuru, who ran right back to him and excitedly grabbed his arm, “Hey! You’re all wet you know!”

“Don’t be such a worrywart, Tomo-chan!” He laughed, “Now come on, just forget the umbrella and we’ll get there so much faster!”

“Fine,” He said, only smiling a little, “But if I slip, or catch a cold or something, I’m blaming you!” He folded his umbrella before running after Mitsuru, enjoying the cool air more than he’d admit. 

“G-Guys?” Hajime called, before also sprinting forward, “Wait up!”

“Guysh!?” Nazuna called, “Don’ jus’ run off!” He sighed before also giving up his umbrella and dashing through the light rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE PREVIEWS CAME OUT AND I HAVEN'T STOPPED SCREAMING
> 
> THEY ARE SO FUCKING PRECIOUS MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM WE LOVE TALENT
> 
> I'm alive but barely. Melty Kitchen broke my heart


	14. Spring Fever

“So what did I say about playing out in the rain too much?” Tomoya asked, hands on his hips as he looked down on Mitsuru, who had to be under at least three blankets.

“It’s probably just allergies,” He struggled to say through thick congestion, “I swear I didn’t go out in it that much!”

“It’s probably both.” Hajime sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed, getting up occasionally to change the wet cloth on Mitsuru’s overheated forehead, “I feel really bad for you, but it’s also kind of interesting to see you laying still for more than five minutes.”

“My mom tucked the blankets in too tight, and it’s already hard to move!”

“She probably did that because she knew you’d try and get up anyway…” Tomoya sighed before getting startled by the sound of the door opening. 

Nazuna had walked in with a bowl in his hands, “I know it’s cliche, but chicken soup really does help when you’re sick!” He said, setting it down on his bedside before looking and sighing at the giant heap of blankets that constricted him, “We’ll have to pry these off though…”

It took both him and Hajime to peel them off one by one, and he briefly wondered how on Earth Mitsuru was breathing under all that. Hajime sat him up, taking the cloth in the process, “Do you want another one?”

“I’m okay,” He said, his bright smile contrasting his hoarse voice. If Hajime didn’t know better he could have guessed Mitsuru was about to die based on how weak it sounded.

“Jeez, you sound terrible, you know,” Tomoya said, though his expression was softer than before, “Just eat your soup, I’ll grab cough drops.”

“You guys really are the best!” He rasped, taking several huge mouthfuls of soup before Nazuna put his hand on his to try and slow him down.


	15. Vegetables

The air smelled fresh as they approached the stand Hajime was helping out at. Fresh greens, tomatoes,various berries and more filled wooden baskets, customers carefully looking through them to find the perfect one. 

They didn’t want to take up too much of his time, but Nazuna couldn’t help but remark that this seemed to be the perfect job for Hajime, save for maybe a florist. Mitsuru remarked that Hajime seemed to have vast knowledge of anything that grew out of the ground, and Tomoya confirmed that he had been interested in that kind of stuff since they were kids.

They had to say goodbye when Hajime was pulled away to give the veggies a quick rinse, but they were glad to see him smiling as he worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too much dialouge lately so here's something short. Anyway 20 more days how am I supposed to cope what do I do (I write more stories that's what)


	16. Rainbow

Tomoya was used to the rain by this point; it was spring after all, and there was just nothing he could do about it. He walked alongside his friends, holding up an umbrella over him and Hajime as they walked home together. Everyone was quiet, even Mitsuru, so he took this time to listen to the rain and reflect a little.

He remembers how out of place he felt. He was in a unit that relies on its cuteness and cheerfulness, yet he felt he was neither of those things. Hajime was adorable without even trying, and Mitsuru had more than enough energy for the four of them. Nazuna was so talented, and he’s been such an amazing mentor, yet Tomoya couldn’t help but feel too plain for such an amazing group of people.

He likes to think he’s starting to get it though, because when he’s on stage alongside them, dancing the same steps and receiving the same cheers, there’s a bond deeper than he’s ever felt. Tomoya knows that nothing comes without a little pain, and one day it’s going to be easier, and he’ll have three people to thank.

Hajime stopped walking beside him. When Tomoya turned to ask him why, he noticed him looking at the sky, and when he looked too he noticed that instead of rain, he saw a full rainbow stretch across the still cloudy sky. Nazuna and Mitsuru stopped to look at the rainbow too, as well as wait for those two.

As happy as the sight made him, he knew they couldn’t stand around forever. He put his umbrella away and reached a hand towards Hajime so that they could continue their walk under the clearing sky.


	17. Wind

They ate their lunch outside again today, although ten minutes in they declared it too windy, seeing as they had to set objects on the napkins, and Hajime could hardly eat since the wind kept blowing his hair into his mouth.

Nazuna picked up one of the water bottles that held the napkins down when he felt it was safe to do so, though as if the wind itself was playing with them, a strong gust blew by, scattering them completely as Nazuna freaked out a little.

“I’ll get them!” Exclaimed Mitsuru as he already began running in the direction they were taken in, reaching in all directions to grab what he could.

“L-Let me help!” Hajime cried as he followed him, “I’m the one who got too many napkins anyway..!”

“We should have planned this better,” Tomoya sighed, “We won’t be allowed to eat outside anymore if we mess it up.”

“Complaining about it won’t fix anything,” Nazuna said, “You’re right though, next time let’s pay more attention to the weather forecast!”

“With you being leader of the broadcasting committee, it seems like you’d already know what’s going on,” Tomoya remarked, “It’s your job to collect information anyway.”

“You’re sayin’ it’s my fault?”

“N-No!”

“Nii-chaaaan, Tomo-chan! We got them all!”

“I hope we did, the wind wouldn’t let up, I’d pick a napkin up with one hand, and the rest would fly out of my arms. It’s a good thing Mitsuru-kun’s so fast.”

Lunch ended in a bit of a disaster that day, but they were glad they could still laugh about it, despite no one finishing their food (Nazuna told them he’d let them eat before practice anyway).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of really funny memories about eating outside when it's too windy, so this one was fun to write lol


	18. Pastel

Hajime was always excited when he got to create outfits for lives. He wasn't very good at dancing, and his singing wasn't quite on par with his unit mates, so to be able to contribute in a way where he could really put his talents to use was an honour.

For a concert in the spring, something flowy and pastel would be best! Tomoya had lamented about it a little, saying that just because they were supposed to be cute didn’t mean they had to dress like girls, but Hajime insisted that because they weren’t skirts or anything it was fine. As for Mitsuru, as long as it was easy for him to move in it was fine.

Really it was Nazuna he wanted to impress, even if he wouldn’t really admit that. Ra*bits works on everything together, but the outfits are usually mostly, if not entirely, trusted to Hajime, and he was well aware that Nazuna had put complete faith in him.

He was grateful to be trusted with such an important job, and smiled while he embroidered one last flower on the hem of the shirt.


	19. Stargazing

After a long day of working and practicing (and of course dashing), there was nothing Mitsuru loved more than plopping down back-first onto the soft spring grass, barely moist with dew from the afternoon showers. He closed his eyes, and felt himself slipping into a happy sleep.

“Hey, Mitsuru!” He stirred when he felt a light kick in his ribs, and cracked his eyes open to see Tomoya looming over him with hands on his hips, “You shouldn’t fall asleep in random places, someone might not notice you and step on you!”

“That hasn’t happened before though?” He said, sitting up, “Besides, no one’s gonna be doing anything out here anyway, it’s too late for things like sports or practice!”

Tomoya sighed and shook his head, “Well, you’re right about it being late. Why don’t you go home to sleep instead of just picking some spot on the ground?”

“I was too tired to catch the train.”

“That’s no excuse!”

Mitsuru could tell Tomoya was getting pretty worked up, and he didn’t want him to be angry at him. While thinking of what he could possibly do to get him to smile, he looked up and noticed the sky was already getting very dark, “Tomo-chan, why don’t you sit down with me?”

“I just told you I don’t like it when you lay on the ground like that, why would you think to invite me to do the same?”

“Come ooooon, we didn’t get to talk all day! We’re in separate classes, then during lunch you were in the library working on something, and during practice we were learning different parts!” He could only pout for a minute before breaking out into a smile again, reaching up to tug on Tomoya’s sleeve, “Besides, it’s easier to look up if you’re sitting down here?”

“Easier to look up?” It didn’t make much sense to him, but Tomoya figured he couldn’t reject Mitsuru just like that, so he gave in and sat next to him.

“Yay!” He celebrated, letting go of Tomoya’s sleeve to instead grab his whole arm, leaning on him and pointing to the sky, “Look, it’s much nicer to lay down out here than in a bed!”

Upon looking up, Tomoya understood what he had meant. The stars were brilliant, twinkling more than he’d ever seen them. Then again, he never really bothered to look at them anyway, “Wow, it is really pretty,” He looked back to Mitsuru, “I didn’t know you liked stargazing.”

“Only when I’m tired.” Mitsuru said.

“Oh, so not often?”

They laughed, and talked properly for the first time that day, both trying to ignore the time passing for as long as possible.


	20. Honey Bee

Nazuna wasn’t one to just lay on the ground, but today’s practice had been so rigorous that he didn’t particularly care where he laid. The others promptly joined him, and it was a picture perfect scene; four close friends laying together with their eyes closed in the bright green grass, a flower giving a splash of colour here and there.

Nazuna nearly fell asleep until he heard Tomoya shriek next to him, followed by the other two also freaking out. He looked up to see what had the others scrambling about, and noticed a fat honey bee all too close to his face.

He tried to remain calm and be a good example for his juniors however, because according to him there was “not’in to be a’raid o’!”


	21. Thunderstorms

What was supposed to be lunch at Tomoya’s house had turned into waiting out the storm at Tomoya’s house. It wasn’t an awful storm, but it was thundering and windy, and it’s not like them staying over longer was a huge burden. 

If only he had more things at his house. His family didn’t really play a lot of games, and a lot of his hobbies were one person activities. He had movies, but there was nothing new (or that Mitsuru would sit through, he’s sure).

“Sorry I’m so boring.” He apologised as the four of them sat on his bed, only making awkward small talk before Tomoya’s overwhelming guilt forced him to make an apology, “I wasn’t expecting you guys to stay over so long, and I’m not great at coming up with ideas on the spot, especially if we’re confined to my house.”

“I don’t think you’re boring,” Hajime quickly responded, sensing Tomoya’s distress but not really knowing what to say, “U-Umm, it’s not like I’m coming up with anything either…”

“Yep, you’re both boring!”

“Shut up, Mitsuru, you’re not coming up with any ideas either…” Tomoya sighed, “I’m surprised you haven’t gone out to run even though it’s raining. Or did getting so sick actually teach you a lesson?”

“Don’t remind me! I couldn’t move for a week straight! It was awful, so I can’t get that way again.” He lamented, falling over onto his side for dramatic effect.

Hajime chuckled at Mitsuru’s dramatic recollection before turning his attention to their neglected Nii-chan, “Nii-chan, what do you think?”

“Hm?” He mumbled, looking up, “so’ry, wha’ are we talkin’ abou’” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Huh? Are you tired, Nii-chan?” Tomoya asked.

“Yeah,” he shook his head, waking up a little, “weather like this makes me sleepy sometimes. I ‘on’t know…”

“Yay! I like that activity!”

“What, napping?” Tomoya asked, before Mitsuru suddenly rose, before falling to his other side and taking Tomoya with him, “M-Mitsuru! What are you doing!?”

“Sleeping with Tomo-chan~”

“I want to sleep with Tomoya-kun too!” Hajime smiled, laying at Tomoya’s other side.

“You guys, quit clinging so much.” He complained, although he was clearly laughing, “I couldn’t get to sleep like this, it’s too hot.” 

“Doesn’t that kinda make you sleepy though?” Hajime mumbled, already incredibly comfortable.

“Tomo-chan is warm…”

Tomoya sighed, clearly he lost this battle, “Nii-chan, there’s still room up here.”

Like a small animal, Nazuna was already asleep at the foot of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's like. too much rain. but it was raining a ton earlier in the springtime, so it really is like that sometimes, haha
> 
> after this there's only two more rain ones I think? So if you're sick of that theme just hold on


	22. Lilac

Nazuna crouched down to where small, purple buds were beginning to bloom, and smiled at them softly. It seemed Hajime was really trying to grow every flower he could in the space provided, which Nazuna found incredibly endearing. Crowding around Hajime’s work with everyone and praising Hajime, who grew red as a rose, was a joy only spring could bring. 

“You like the lilac, Nii-chan?” Hajime asked, crouching next to him.

“Oh, this is lilac?” I don’t really know which flower is which,” he admitted, “But yeah, I like it. It’s really small, did you just plant it?”

“They’re almost fully bloomed,” Hajime smiled, “They won’t grow much bigger, they’re pretty small.”

“They’re still really pretty. The purple stands out among all the warm colours.”

“I’m glad you think so!” Hajime smiled wide, “There are other flowers like this too. Wanna see?”

Nazuna agreed to seeing more flowers like the lilacs, but it somehow evolved into a tour of the whole garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more hajime and flowers who'da thunk


	23. Spring Cleaning

Dust and cleaning chemicals were flying in the air and out the open window as the four boys dusted, wiped, and scrubbed the old classroom. The teacher agreed to give them enough funds for a practice room session if they did, and seeing as they often found themselves scrambling for funds, they couldn't refuse the offer.

They switched tasks every once in a while, and after a little over an hour of cleaning, Nazuna suggested a little break. Tomoya was the first to sigh and slump into the nearest chair, making the other three late (even though they could definitely relate to how tired he was). Hajime handed him his water bottle, and Mitsuru was already sticking his head out the window. 

Nazuna was glad for the break, as he felt the chemicals and non-stop work was starting to get to him a little, but he knew well that breaks couldn’t last forever. He stood up to tell them they needed to get back to work, and they agreed instantly rather than complaining. Nazuna decided a while ago that aside from their cuteness and singing/dancing abilities, their never-ending determination was one of the best strengths of his members. Work got hard after spring, but he knew they could handle it just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I missed yesterday bc I don't really get a break on Fridays :( I'll try and upload two tomorrow or monday. sorry if anyone really missed it haha
> 
> also i wrote this at almost midnight, and my proofreader AKA my sister is asleep and im really tired so. forgive any mistakes until i come back to fix them


	24. Creek

“Uuu, the rocks are slippery…”

“Just hold on, Hajime” Tomoya said, cringing when Hajime practically death-gripped his hand, “Hajime, you’re hurting me!”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry!”

“Come on guys, there’s land right over there,” Nazuna said, carefully making his way to the dry patch.

Mitsuru, however, was not at all careful as he ran, jumped, and nearly fell at least ten times until he finally made it to the dry spot, leaving the other three with mini-heart attacks, “Yaay! I got here first! It’s easier to run on here!”

“Mitsuru! If you keep running around like that you’re gonna fall eventually.”

“But I got out of the slippery part faster! Now you’re the one who’s more likely to slip!”

“Y-You-!” Tomoya really hated Mitsuru’s backwards logic, but also couldn’t help but be somewhat impressed by it.

“Maybe we are being too careful,” Nazuna said, “If we’re really gonna have fun, we’ve gotta let loose a bit!”

Within five minutes of that statement Nazuna had fallen, which startled Tomoya and caused him to fall along with Hajime, who was still gripping his hand. Rather than laughing at them from his little dry patch, Mitsuru joined them in flailing around in the creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so sorry for being a fake Ra*bitsP for a minute there, school and work have been killing me ;_;
> 
> I need two more chapters to be caught up, plus tomorrow's. Sorry about being late, I love my boys i promise!!!!!


End file.
